Dei's birthday
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Hari ini, umur Deidara 5 tahun. Para akatsuki, Inoichi, Ino, nenek Chiyo menyiapkan kejutan untuk Deidara. Tapi, kejutan hancur karena Sasori. Tak peduli kegagalan, pesta tetap dilaksanakan. Di tengah-tengah pesta, ada sebuah kejadia yang membuat Ino dan Sakura berteriak, Inoichi tersedak, dan nenek Chiyo pingsan! Apa yang terjadi?/Chibi!Akatsuki!/ SasoDei/OTANJOUBI OMEDETO DEI!


"Hoam, un(?)."

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning panjang terbangun dari tidurnya. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Surai yang tampak seperti emas tersebut terurai. Matanya juga menampakan lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Mungkin semalam dia begadang.

Anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Deidara tersebut menengok ke ajah jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

08.30

Deidara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu pergi menuju lemari tempat disimpannya benda-benda berbahan kain, wol, dan sebagainya yang gunanya untuk menutupi tubuh. Sebut saja benda tersebut, lemari pakaian.

Setelah memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan, Deidara segera pergi menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi(Readers : yaiyalah masa buat makan!).

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Deidara duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke depan ke belakang.

Deidara tidak tahu bahwa ada sekerumunan orang yang menunggunya di tengah kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dei's Birthday**

 **Disclaimere : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Tapi, kalau alur cerita di fanfic ini, murni hasil karya saya sendiri.**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **Main chara : Akatsuki, Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino, Chiyo**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), gaje, gak nyambung**

 **DEIDARA IS YAMANAKA**

 **Pakaian yang mereka pakai, sesuai di Naruto yang asli**

 **Deidara : 5 tahun**

 **Sasori, Tobi : 6 tahun**

 **Akatsuki(min Deidara, Sasori, Tobi) : 7 tahun**

 **Ino, Sakura : 17 tahun**

 **Inoichi, Nenek Chiyo : umur normal**

 **Ada SasoDei dikitXD Tapi ya, begitulah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia lama sekali, sih," keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat pony tail(betul gak tulisannya?).

"Sabarlah, Ino," ucap Inoichi, ayah dari gadis yang tadi mengeluh.

"Hey pig, jika kau mengomel terus, nanti kau akan cepat tua, lho," ucap seorang gadis berambut permen kapas, Sakura.

"Apa katamu?" gadis yang berambut pirang tadi—panggil saja Ino—naik pitam. Hampir saja dia menghajar Sakura jikalau tidak ditahan oleh Inoichi.

"Sebaiknya kalian para anak muda, jangan bertengkar di sini," lerai seorang nenek bernama Chiyo. Ino dan Sakura pun terdiam.

10 anak kecil yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya menatap pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Chiyo baa-chan, apa masih lama?" tanya salah satu dari 10 anak tersebut kepada nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, Sasori," ucap nenek Chiyo sambil mengusap surai merah anak tersebut yang ternyata adalah cucu dari nenek Chiyo, dia bernama Akasuna Sasori. Sasori mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

09.00

Deidara menatap dengan bosan langit melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia mendengus sebal.

"Hah, hari libur benar-benar membosankan, un," ucap Deidara.

Kruyuk kruyuk(?)

Deidara memegangi perutnya.

"Ugh, Dei lapar, un. Tapi, Dei malas ke bawah, un," ucap Deidara.

"Oh iya, Dei kan punya roti coklat, un!" ucap Deidara. Dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya untuk mencari roti tersebut.

"Ketemu, un!"

Deidara segera membuka bungkusnya kemudian menyantap rotinya.

.

.

.

.

.

09.30

"Huh, kita sudah menunggu 1 jam di sini!" keluh Ino lagi. "Kenapa dia belum turun juga, ya?" tanya Inoichi kebingungan.

"Huft, harus berapa jam lagi kita menunggu?" tanya Ino. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi," ucap Sakura. Sebenarnya dia juga mulai jengah.

"Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kita menjemput Dei?" usul Sasori.

"Tobi saja! Tobi saja!" ucap seorang bocah berambut raven yang memakai topeng spiral sedang loncat-loncat gaje.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang buruk," ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut oranye bernama Yahiko.

"Kalau begitu kau saja," ucap satu-satunya perempuan diantara 10 anak kecil tersebut. Dia bernama Konan.

"Hee? Kenapa aku? Nagato saja!" elak Yahiko. Si empunya nama tersentak.

"Kenapa aku? Itachi saja," ucap Nagato. Pemuda pemilik nama 'Itachi' tersebut mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Kisame saja," ucap Itachi singkat. Si hiu jejadian langsung melotot.

"Aku? Baiklah," ucap Kisame enteng.

"JANGAN!" pekik si klimis sesat, Hidan. "Kenapa?" tanya Kisame bingung.

"Aku yakin Dei-chan akan ketakutan melihatmu sehingga dia tidak mau turun ke bawah," jelas Hidan. Inoichi melirik tak suka ke arah Hidan. Dia tak suka Deidara dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan padahal Deidara adalah laki-laki. Hidan pun nyengir setelah ditatap begitu oleh Inoichi.

"Enak saja kau ngomong seenak jidat! Deidara pasti akan terpesona melihat ketampananku," ucap Kisame narsis. Semua mendelik ke arah Kisame. Bahkan lebih parah daripada Hidan yang hanya dilirik oleh Inoichi.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja lah, Hidan," ucap si cadar matre*dijait Kakuzu*.

"Heeeeee? Kenapa aku? Kau saja lah, Kakuzu," ucap Hidan kepada si cadar matre yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu itu.

Kakuzu mendelik ke arah Hidan.

"Kalau ada bayarannya, aku bersedia."

Tuh kan, matrenya kumat*dicemplungin*.

"Heeeeeee? Dasar rentenir bangkotan!" ejek Hidan. Kakuzu mendeathglare Hidan.

"Biarin! Daripada kau! Sesat!" ledek Kakuzu. "Hei, Dewa Jashin tidak sesat!" elak Hidan. Akhirnya, hina-hinaanpun terjadi antara si aliran sesat sok cakep dan si matre sok bener.

"Bagaimana kalau Zetsu saja?" usul Kisame seketika dapet ilham(?).

Seekor(?) tumbuhan berjalan langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa harus kami?" ucap si putih a.k.a Zetsu putih sambil mengerinyit.

"Aku tak mau," ucap si hitam a.k.a Zetsu hitam sambil melempar tatapan sinis.

"Sasori saja," ucap Zetsu hitam acuh.

"Ah ya! Lebih baik Sasori saja! Dia kan teman baik Dei-chan!" ucap Hidan disusul dengan deathglare dari Inoichi.

"Benar juga, yasudah sana jemput Deidara!" perintah Konan seenaknya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasori mulai menaiki tangga karena karena kamar Deidara berasa di lantai 2.

"Oh ya, jangan beritahu Deidara kalau misalnya kita akan memberi kejutan ke Deidara ya!" ucap Yahiko. Namun, Sasori tidak mendengar karena dia sudah naik ke atas dan suara Yahiko juga seperti orang berbisik.

.

.

.

.

09.45

Deidara sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik.

Tok tok tok.

Deidara tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok tok tok.

Deidara masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tok tok tok.

Deidara menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Dia mencopot earphone yang terpasang di telinganya kemudian menegok ke arah pintu.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, un," ucap Deidara sambil mengendikkan bahu kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tok tok tok.

Kali ini ketukannya lebih keras sehingga Deidara menyadarinya. Deidara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menghampiri pintu kamarnya kemudian membukanya.

"Siapa, un?" tanya Deidara ketika belum melihat siapa orang yang daritadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, danna, un. Ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara kepada Sasori.

"Um, ayo kita ke bawah," ajak Sasori.

"Memangnya ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Di bawah ada pesta ulang tahun untukmu," jelas Sasori kelewat polos. Seandainya orang-orang yang berada di lantai 1 mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasori, pasti mereka akan menbenturkan kepala mereka ke dinding berkali-kali. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak dengar.

Maklum lah, Sasori kan otaknya belum tercemar oleh kebohongan. Anak kecil kan selalu jujur. Um, mungkin kecuali anak-anak yang sedang di bawah(min Tobi), karena otak mereka sudah tercemar#plakk.

"Hah? Pesta ulang tahun, un? Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahu, un?" tanya Deidara tak kalah polos dari Sasori.

"Kan hari ini kau ulang tahun," ucap Sasori. Deidara mendekati sebuah kalender yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

5 Mei

Begitulah yang tertera di kalendernya.

"Ah, iya, un! Hari ini Dei ulang tahun, un! Ayo kita segera ke bawah, un!" pekik Deidara sambil menarik tangan Sasori menuju ke lantai 1—tempat dilaksanakannya pesta ulang tahun.

Sesampainya di ujung tangga, Deidara tampak kebingungan(sebenernya sih bingungnya pas di atas tangga).

"Lho, kok gelap danna, un?"tanya Deidara sambil menggaruk pipinya(Zaa-chan : lho, ini kan kebiasaan Zaa-chan kalo lagi bingung. Readers : gak ada yang nanya).

"Katanya sih mereka mau buat kejutan," ucap Sasori jujur pake banget dan bikin gereget.

Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari kebodohan Sasori karena dia juga bodoh—eh ralat, maksudnya polos.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Sasori pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk dinding. Inoichi dan nenek Chiyo yang tidak mendengar ucapan Sasori pun segera menyalakan lampu.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, DEIDARA!"

Krik krik. Si jangkrik bernyanyi.

Inoichi dan nenek Chiyo terdiam dengan pose mereka yang sedang merentangkan tangan.

Semuanya(min Inoichi dan nenek Chiyo) sweatdrop.

Ino menepuk dahinya.

"Tou-san, kejutan yang akan kita beri ke Deidara sudah ketahuan," ucap Ino. Ino hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah ayahnya yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, sudah ketahuan, ya?" tanya Inoichi dan nenek chiyo kompak sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal dan nyengir kuda.

"Se-sebaiknya kita mulai saja pestanya," ucap Inoichi masih nyengir dan kicep.

Semuanya terdiam.

"AYO KITA MULAI PESTANYA!" pekik Deidara. Semuanya masih terdiam.

"Ayo!" pekik Inoichi. Semuanya memulai pesta ulang tahun Deidara.

Sebagai permulaan pesta, semuanya pun bernyayi untuk Deidara.

"Happy birthday to Dei~

Happy birthday to Dei~

Happy birthday, happy birthday~

Happy birthday to Dei~"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan sebagai penutup lagu tersebut.

Selesai bernyanyi, semuanya mengucapkan selamat ke Deidara yang hari ini bertambah umur.

Semuanya menyalami Deidara dan juga disusul dengan berbagai macam doa seperti, 'Semoga panjang umur, Dei,' atau 'Semoga tambah pintar dan sayang sama orang tua,' dan 'Minta PUnya ya, Dei,"—ups sepertinya yang terakhir bukanlah doa.

Selesai semua memberi doa serta salam untuk Deidara, sekarang saatnya acara memotong kue.

"Ayo Deidara potong kuenya," ucap Inoichi sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara yang sedang menggenggam pisau.

Inoichi segera mengarahkan tangan Deidara ke arah kue yang berada di depannya yang bisa disebut kue Blackforest.

Kue blackforest dengan sebuah lilin berbentuk angka 5 di atasnya.

1 potong kue pun tercipta.

"Nah, kau ingin memberikan kue pertamamu ke siapa?" tanya Inoichi. Deidara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sambil menggenggam sepiring kecil kue blackforest tersebut.

"Um, ini untuk Tou-chan, un!" pekik Deidara sambil memberikan sepiring kue tersebut kepada Inoichi.

"Arigatou, Dei-chan," ucap Inoichi. Hidan tersentak kemudian menatap sinis ke arah Inoichi. Inoichi balik memberikan tatapan sinis ke Hidan. Kilatan permusuhan pun hadir diantara mereka.

Kue kedua pun terpotong.

"Akan kau berikan kepada siapa kue itu?" tanya Ino.

"Um, buat nee-chan saja, un," ucap Deidara.

"Arigatou, Dei-chan~," Ino mencubit pipi Deidara gemas. Hidan pun makin pundung gegara hanya dia yang tidak boleh memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'Dei-chan'. Oke, mungkin Hidan terlalu berlebihan.

Kue berikut, berikut, berikutnya pun, dan sampai seterusnya diberikan kepada Sakura, Nenek Chiyo, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, dan Tobi.

Tersisalah kue terakhir. Deidara memberikannya kepada Sasori.

Inoichi bingung. Sasori kan teman terdekat Deidara. Tetapi kenapa diberikan paling terakhir?

"Um, kenapa Dei-chan memberikan Sasori kue paling terakhir?" tanya Inoichi.

"Hm, karena kata Yahiko, orang pertama dan terakhir itu merupakan orang yang spesial, un," ucap Deidara mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Yahiko padanya.

Inoichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa Yahiko mengajari Deidara tentang cinta?

Deidara pun memakan kuenya dengan sekali lahap karena kuenya terbilang kecil untuknya. Karena makan sekali lahap, mulut Deidara pun belopotan coklat.

'Hmm, apa ada kue lagi, un?' batin Deidara. Deidara pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba matanya berhenti pada sebuah kue tanpa pemilik—atau mungkin pemiliknya sedang pergi.

Deidara berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kue tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Deidara memakan kue tersebut. Tapi, belum sempat Deidara memakan kue tersebut, seseorang menghentikan aksinya.

"Itu kue Saso!" pekik orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Wah, gawat, un!" gumam Deidara. Deidara segera melahap kue tersebut sampai mulutnya tambah belopotan terkena coklat. Deidara mengambil langkah seribu. Sasori mengejar Deidara.

"Dasar Deidara nakal!" pekik Sasori sambil mengejar Deidara. Deidara masih terus berlari.

Bruk!

Sasori meloncat. Deidara berhenti sambil menghadap Sasori.

Sasori menindih tubuh Deidara lalu mengunci gerakan tangan Deidara menggunakan tangan kirinya(Zaa-chan : udah ya? Zaa-chan udah gak sanggup ngelanjutin*dikeroyok*).

Oke, akan Zaa-chan lanjutkan*muka babak belur*.

"Hmm, kena kau! Kembalikan kueku!" ucap Sasori. Deidara menggeleng. Kuenya belum ditelannya.

Sasori menatap sinis ke arah Deidara.

Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam dengan posisi Sasori menindih tubuh Deidara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAWAI~."

Jepret jepret.

Tunggu, suara apa itu?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MANIS SEKALI!"

Jepret jepret.

Suara apa lagi itu?

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk."

Siapa yang tersedak?

"Ow, cucuku."

Bruk.

Siapa yang pingsan?

Ternyata, yang berteriak tadi adalah Ino dan Sakura yang sedang ber-fangirling(bener gak tulisannya?) ria. Biasalah, namanya juga fujoshi. Sama kayak author.

Lalu, siapa yang memotret? Oh, itu juga Ino dan Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAOI LIVE ACTION! AKU BIASANYA HANYA MELIHAT DI FOTO! TAPI SEKARANG AKU MELIHAT DI DEPAN MATAKU LANGSUNG! KYAAAAAAAAA," jerit Ino masih sibuk memotret.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU TAK MENYANGKA DAPAT MELIHAT YAOI SECARA LANGSUNG!" pekik Sakura juga sibuk memotret.

Oke, kita tinggalkan duo fujoshi ini.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Siapa itu yang tersedak?

Oh, ternyata itu adalah Inoichi. Inoichi masih batuk-batuk.

Lalu, siapa yang pingsan?

Gawat! Nenek Chiyo pingsan! Para Akatsuki(min Deidara dan Sasori) pun menolong nenek Chiyo.

Namun, cucunya masih diam di tempat. Tak peduli pada neneknya. Dasar, cucu durhaka.

Oke, kembali ke Sasori dan Deidara.

Mereka masih saling tatap-tatapan. Tiba-tiba Sasori mendekat.

"Dasar pencuri kue!" pekik Sasori.

Sasori menjilat pipi Deidara yang terkena coklat. Deidara berusaha berontak, namun usahanya gagal karena tenaga Sasori lebih besar darinya dan juga karena Sasori mengunci tangan Deidara.

Selesai menjilat pipi Deidara, Sasori segera menjilat bibir Deidara yang terkena coklat juga.

"Hmmm hmmm," jerit Deidara tertahan.

Sasori mendorong lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara untuk mengambil kuenya.

Deidara berusaha menelan kuenya agar tidak diambil Sasori. Namun, Deidara tak bisa menelannya karena entah kenapa kerongkongannya serasa terjepit.

Sasori masih mendorong lidahnya. Tak habis akal, Sasori menggigit bibir bawah Deidara.

"Ah!" pekik Deidara membuka mulutnya. Sasori segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Deidara.

Sebelum Sasori mengambil kuenya, lidah Deidara terlebih dahulu menghadang Sasori.

Terjadilah perang lidah antara mereka lidah mereka berdua.

"Hmmmmmm," jerit Deidara tertahan. "Hmmmmmm," jerit Sasori tertahan sambil mendeathglare Deidara.

Deidara lelah. Lidahnya juga sudah pegal. Akhirnya, Deidara menyerah.

Sasori pun segera mengambil kuenya.

Sasori segera mengunyah kuenya. Masih dalam posisi Sasori menindih tubuh Deidara.

"Kalau kau ingin kue, harusnya kau minta izin dulu," ucap Sasori masih mengunyah kuenya.

"Danna, bolehkah aku meminta kuemu, un?" pinta Deidara dengan kitty eyes no jutsu. Sasori melirik ke arah Deidara.

"Hah, baiklah," ucap Sasori. Sasori segera mendekatkan lagi bibirnya ke arah bibir Deidara.

Deidara membuka mulutnya. Sasori menyuapi Deidara menggunakan lidahnya.

"Setengah saja, ya," ucap Sasori.

Saat lidah Sasori—yang di atasnya terdapat kue—memasuki mulut Deidara, Deidara segera mengulum lidah Sasori.

Akhirnya Deidara pun berhenti ketika kue yang berada di lidah Sasori sudah habis.

Sasori mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Deidara. Dia segera mengelap pipi, mulut, dan dagu Deidara yang terkena lendir mulut, entah milik siapa dengan tisu yang tiba-tiba hadir di samping tubuh Deidara. Sasori juga mengelap mulut dan dagunya menggunakan tisu.

Setelah selesai, Sasori segera bangkit dari tubuh Deidara kemudian melepaskan kedua tangan Deidara.

Kemudian Sasori menengok ke arah jam dinding.

15.30

"Sudah, sore. Aku pulang dulu, ya teman-teman. Oh ya, Dei, kue yang tadi manis, ya? Apalagi dari dalam mulutmu," ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Ternyata Sasori tidak sepolos yang kita kira, ya?

Sasori segera menggendong nenek Chiyo. Apa dia tidak keberatan? Nenek Chiyo kan tergolong kelebihan berat badan.

Lalu Sasori segera pergi ke rumahnya.

Hening di ruangan itu. Semuanya menganga ke arah Sasori pergi tadi.

Semua yang masih berada di situ pun berlari mendekati Deidara.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan pun dilontarkan pada Deidara.

"Dei, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Iya, Dei, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hidan ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa, otouto-ku! Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ino.

Berbagai pertanyaan 'Bagaimana rasanya?' pun diberikan kepada Deidara.

Deidara yang masih polos pun mengira kalau teman dan kakaknya menanyakan bagaimana rasa kuenya.

"Manis, un!" jawab Deidara tanpa ragu.

Hening.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Siapa itu yang menangis?

Ternyata itu adalah Tobi.

Kenapa Tobi menangis?

Karena ciuman senpai tercintanya telah direbut.

Tobi pun pundung dipojokkan.

Tobi menangis, Akatsuki(min Deidara dan Sasori) melongo, Ino melotot, Inoichi tersedak(lagi).

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu, Yahiko?" tanya Konan berbisik.

"Aku merekamnya," ucap Yahiko sambil nyengir mesum. Konan pun menjitak kepala Yahiko.

Deidara memasang tampang polos ke arah teman, kakak, dan ayahnya.

"Sangat manis, un!"

 **~Owari~**

 **Fuah, akhirnya selesai juga! Sudah 5 hari saya buat ini! Penuh dengan kegagalan! Dan akhirnya hari ini selesai tepat waktu! Maaf juga bagi para readers yang menunggu kelajutan dari fanfic '10 days'. Saya lagi WB soalnya. Hehehe.**

 **Otanjoubi omedeto, Deidara! Semoga Sasori makin sayang sama Dei! Semoga hubungan kalian makin langgeng! Semoga gak ada PHO!**

 **Terakhir, Mind to review?**


End file.
